


Fingers and Thumbs (Hands in Her Hair)

by gotatheory



Series: OQ Fix It Week [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Fix It Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotatheory/pseuds/gotatheory
Summary: How Regina ended up wearing that ridiculous bun-on-a-bun hairstyle in 3.19 "A Curious Thing."





	Fingers and Thumbs (Hands in Her Hair)

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Fix It Week Day 5: Off Screen Day. Inspired by by Regina’s rather infamous bun-on-a-bun hairstyle as seen [here](http://screencapped.net/tv/onceuponatime/albums/season3/320/ouat319_0014.jpg) and a Twitter exchange with Bea.

He likes her hair, she’s noticed. Well, he likes several parts of her, if she’s honest. More than once she’s caught his gaze glued to her cleavage, her rear end. _Especially_ her rear end; his hands like to linger there whenever she gives him permission to touch her. If not there, then surely his hands would find her hair instead, tugging at the pins holding it in place until it tumbles in long waves down her back.

She would never tell him this, but she finds his fascination with her hair rather — and she’s loathe to use this word, even in her own mind, but it’s fitting — charming. His attraction to her ass is amusing, something she loves to tease him for, but with her hair it seems so pure and unassuming.

Now is not one of those times.

They’re in the safety of her chambers, and she tells herself she allows him to take her here, to share the intimacy of her private rooms because they are so private, no one would bother them. No risk of anyone stumbling across them, of someone finding out that she’s sharing her body with a common peasant and a thieving one at that. She’s not thinking about that though, not as his mouth slants over hers, his tongue slipping over her lips, enticing them to part for him. Not thinking about it at all when his hands start moving over her body.

She doesn’t have time for this, they don’t have time for this. Snow and Charming have summoned all of the kingdom today for an announcement, and that’s soon, it’s bound to be happening soon now. She really should not let him undress her.

Pulling away from his lips is a herculean effort, because he’s a damn good kisser (he’s damn good at a lot of things, she’s learned, and heaven help her if he starts demonstrating some of those talents now), but she manages. He only diverts his attentions to her neck, something that has her biting back a moan, and she needs to focus. Needs to remember why she’s stopping this. When his tongue swirls against her skin, she’s embarrassingly less successful at keeping her shiver at bay, and by the way he snickers into her shoulder, she thinks he noticed.

“Robin, no,” she says as his deft fingers begin plucking at the buttons of her coat. He stills immediately, abandoning her neck to look her in the eyes, and she feels a rush of affection fluttering in her heart (not that she’d ever admit to it).

“Milady?” he murmurs, frowning in confusion at her. “What’s wrong?”

“We have to be somewhere soon. We can’t…” Oh, but how she wants to. Wants to let him strip her of her clothes, and lay her back down in her bed and ravish her. She shouldn’t want this, should not have let herself give into this desire as much as she has, but she thinks about that tattoo on his wrist (and immediately shoves that thought away, burying it down deep because she _cannot_ think about it). “We don’t have time for this.”

Robin smirks at her now, biting his lip and the bastard knows what that does to her, his blue eyes lighting with mischief as his gaze sweeps over her face, settling on her lips. “What if I didn’t undress you?” he teases, his hands abandoning her coat, one settling on her hip while the other finds her face. “I believe I can still bring you pleasure with your dress on…”

He knows he can, has done it before when they’ve not had enough time or she was too eager to wait. But that’s not the point, they shouldn’t be doing it at all, not when it’s so close to Snow’s announcement…

She lets him draw her back into the kiss anyway, doesn’t protest when his hands pull at her skirt, dragging it up her legs until he can slide devious fingers over the bare skin of her thigh. She shivers, and moans into his mouth, sucking at his tongue just as he cups her core. Mmm, he’s so good with his hands, knows just how to touch her now.

Regina is barely aware of his free hand seeking out her hair, plucking at the pins holding her complicated twist in place. It’s one of her tamer hairstyles, more akin to something she would have worn before her Evil Queen days, but it’s gotten all sorts of things holding it up, little gems and clips and pins that go clattering as he tugs it all free.

“Robin!” she chastises, because that took effort, even with magic and he’s gone and ruined it. She feels it spilling over her shoulders, fights the instinct to groan as his fingers gently scratch her scalp.

“Shh,” he soothes, slanting his mouth over hers once more, his teeth nipping at her lip before sucking at it. Those fingers of his press more insistently against her sodden underwear, and the hand at her head coaxes her to tilt slightly to change the angle of his kiss.

The ruined hairstyle is all but forgotten as _finally_ his fingers slip past the cloth covering her to touch her wetness. Her sound of pleasure is swallowed up by Robin’s own groan, and she gets a thrill every time he shows how turned on he is just from her being turned on. He wastes no time in sliding one finger and then two into her, and yes, okay, this will be over quickly if he’s going to move that fast…

“Mmm, don’t stop,” she moans as he kisses his way down her neck, across the tops of her breasts, tracing the V of her dress with his tongue.

She’s almost not aware of the banging on her door, too concerned with her own banging to pay it much mind. It’s not until she hears her name, a loudly shouted _Regina!_ in a voice that is decidedly not Robin’s that she jerks away from him.

Snow. That is Snow’s voice, and presumably Snow’s fist rapping against her door, Snow is right outside while Robin is knuckle deep inside of her.

She shoves him away, ignores the way her thighs want to clench around his hand to keep him there, and her body aches with her denied orgasm. “What the fuck is she doing here?” Regina hisses, and God damn it, she knows she must look a mess right now. And she has Robin Hood in her damn bedroom, his fingers glistening slightly with her wetness, his erection tenting his breeches.

“You can’t be here,” she says and then, without another word, she flicks her wrist, sending him away.

Regina turns to her mirror then to assess the damage: flushed cheeks, once-perfectly applied makeup smeared over her lips, her hair a mess from his fingers. Snow is growing ever more insistent outside her door, and she panics in a way totally unbefitting a queen, waving her hand over herself.

She doesn’t bother to look at herself as the smoke clears, rushing over to the door and opening it. “What the hell are you two doing here?” she says to Snow and Charming, trying to sound annoyed and not _guilty_.

Snow frowns at her, looking her up and down. “Are you okay?” she asks, and when Regina scoffs _Why wouldn’t I be?_ , she points out, “You took an awfully long time to answer the door, and you look… flushed.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Regina sniffs disdainfully, scowling at them. “Now mind telling me why you’re here, when you’ve got an announcement to make soon?”

Her former stepdaughter is staring at her strangely, her eyes lingering at a point just above her head, and Regina can’t figure out why. Snow’s gaze doesn’t shift, not even as she starts to explain why she and David have come, annoying Regina further.

When she glances at herself in the mirror, she realizes what’s caught Snow’s attention so raptly. She managed to right her appearance, as it were — her makeup’s a little off, making her look exaggeratedly paler than she usually does, but she thinks what’s really holding Snow’s eye is her hair. She didn’t have time to think about the elegant, extravagant twist she had worked it into this morning, instead only focusing on getting it into a bun. Something she’s done all too well.

Regina’s worn many an odd hairstyle as the Evil Queen, but even she thinks a bun on top of a bun is pushing it.

( _Damn you, Robin Hood._ )


End file.
